fine
by futsuujin
Summary: "Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?" ia berulangkali mendengarnya—berbisik ketika kematian seringkali datang di kehidupannya—jauh, jauh sekali ketika dia masih seorang manusia. [koro-sensei]


Title : fine

Disclaimer : 暗殺教室/Assasination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

"Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu seringkali muncul di benaknya, diam-diam muncul ketika kematian seringkali datang di kehidupannya—jauh, jauh sekali ketika dia masih seorang manusia.

Ada kalanya ia menghindari, namun apa daya; denting pisau di pelataran, gema pistol di antara hari hujan, darah dan organ yang berceceran; demi misi yang tidak boleh digagalkan—semua itu menguras rasa 'manusiawi' di dalam dirinya, menggantikannya dengan keputusasaan yang kian hari kian kentara.

Ia tak pernah punya jawaban apapun akan pertanyaan itu ( _hei! Semua tidak pernah akan baik-baik saja! Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau ia mati besok!_ ); barangkali karena keadaannya, barangkali karena takdirnya, atau barangkali karena otaknya yang cemerlang itu telah lelah berpikir—jiwanya dan kebaikan hatinya, jika perlu ia sadari tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sudah binasa. Semua faktor itu mengakhiri pertanyaan tersebut dengan mengatakan bahwa kini, ia bukanlah lagi manusia—ia tak lebih dari seonggok raga yang tak lagi memiliki rasa kasihan, senyum yang terpatri itu hanyalah kepalsuan, dan penghujung cerita akan selalu berakhir sama: kematian.

* * *

"Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu menelusup lagi di ruang hatinya yang paling dalam. Ruang dimana segala sesuatu telah menjadi kelam. Ia gusar, gelisah; namun semua ia pendam. Ia harus tetap memasang dirinya yang sama, memasang topeng baik hati yang serupa. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah resiko, bagaimana pengkhianatan mengakhiri segala kisah yang tertata rapi.

Ia menggeleng perlahan ( _tidak, semuatidakakanbaikbaiksaja_ ). Ya, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja, karena ia tak bisa lagi menjalankan perannya dengan sebagai mestinya. Semuanya karena rasa percaya, dan kepercayaan itu menggerogoti serta membunuhnya dari dalam.

Semua telah menjadi tidak 'baik-baik saja'. Namun, pertanyaan itu muncul kembali ketika ilmuwan itu menyeretnya dalam ruang perawatan, senantiasa melakukan pengecekan—atau dapat dikatakan: percobaan.

Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia terus berada disini? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika tubuhnya perlahan berubah seperti hatinya—yang tak lagi _manusiawi_? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika dia menghilang—

...ah.

Jika ia menghilang, memang siapa yang akan mengingatnya?

Ia sendiri, jauh sejak lama, telah melupakan namanya.

* * *

(baginya, jawabannya masih sama: ia tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.)

(namun ada yang berbeda, ia tahu

tepat ketika perempuan itu datang ke dalam selnya

dan bertanya padanya, _apakahkaubaikbaiksaja_ dengan nada ceria

ada penyesalan besar di dalam dirinya, ia tahu

namun semua terlambat, telah tiada

ketika senyuman itu tinggal cerita)

* * *

Jauh setelahnya, jauh di hari yang terik, ketika matahari musim panas menyengat; jauh di bawah hamparan langit Jepang yang kelewat hangat, ia mendengar suara—diujarkan lamat-lamat, yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari murid-murid yang selama ini mencoba membunuhnya.

"Koro- _sensei_ , apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Ia tak menangkap arah pertanyaan ini, "Apa maksudmu dengan semua, Nagisa _-kun_?"

"Apakah jika kami membunuh _Sensei_ , semua akan baik-baik saja?" murid itu bertanya, "Apakah _sensei_ —juga akan baik-baik saja?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi.

Apakah jawaban itu akan berubah kini? Ia tidak tahu, ia tak pernah tahu sedikitpun, karena terkadang visi kita terlalu kabur untuk melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya jelas. Begitu pula dengan dirinya yang kini bukan lagi manusia, melainkan musuh umat manusia—alien gurita yang telah menghancurkan tiga perempat bulan yang indah di atas sana.

Murid-murid yang lain mendekat penasaran—mungkin diam-diam, mereka yang masih belia ini juga dirasuki oleh pertanyaan yang sama. Tentang masa depan, tentang kehidupan, tentang apa yang dapat mereka lakukan—tentang bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah kelas pembunuh tersebut berhasil misi yang dibebankan. _Masihkah mereka akan baik-baik saja_?

Namun bagaimanapun, menjelang kematiannya di bulan Maret nanti—entah dibunuh atau ia yang akan terbunuh sendiri dengan kekuatan yang tak manusiawi ini—ia diam-diam bersyukur berada di sini. Ia ingin membayar segala penyesalannya terhadap _wanita_ itu, penyesalan tentang bagaimana ia menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya dan kecemerlangannya yang hanya didapat sekali.

(" _sungguh tentakel yang indah—dengan ini kau bisa menjadi guru yang baik_.")

"Nurufufu," ia diam-diam berusaha yakin akan dirinya sendiri, " _Sensei_ yakin kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan, paling tidak, _Sensei_ juga akan baik-baik saja; jika kalian yang mampu membunuh _Sensei_ sebelum Maret nanti."

Ia tersenyum (meski tak mungkin tampil di wajahnya yang senantiasa menyeringai, tentu saja). Merasakan hal yang tepat telah ia katakan.

Semua hening dan damai dalam sekejap. Angin bertiup menyisir rasa panas perlahan, dan murid-muridnya—

 _Bam!_

"Hiiie—"

"Ih! Jangan sok puitis deh, Koro- _sensei_!"

 _Bam!_

"Iya, mau gimanapun, kami pasti yang akan membunuhmu tau!"

 _Dor!_

"Hieee-! _Sensei_ kan mengutarakan perasaan _Sensei_ yang sebenarnya—"

 _Dor!_

"Diam saja! Kami pasti akan membunuhmu di tangan kami sendiri, _Sensei_!"

"Nufu? Nurufufu~"

Hari itu tak lebih dari hari pembunuhan biasa bagi kelas yang dibimbingnya. Namun bernilai lebih bagi dirinya. Semua telah menyadarkannya; _wanita_ itu, anak-anak ini, kehidupannya—entah akan bagaimana masa depan itu nanti, selama bocah-bocah ini bersamanya; semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, tentu saja, semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

-end

* * *

 _author's note_ : halo, futsuu _desu_. Terima kasih telah sempat membaca, dan semoga teman-teman sekalian sempat meluangkan waktu untuk _review, concrit_ , atau sekedar _fangirlingan_ (?) di kolom _review_. Terima kasih banyak ^^


End file.
